This invention relates to an "in-tank" type fuel pump installed in a fuel tank, and more particularly to an in-tank type fuel pump with a strainer screen protecting member.
FIG. 1 is a sectional side view showing a conventional in-tank type fuel pump. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 designates a fuel tank; 1a, tank top plate; 1b, a tank bottom plate; 1c, a mounting opening member; 2, a container fitted on the bottom plate 1b, for preventing the vibration of fuel; 2a, the bottom of the container 2; 3, a motor-driven fuel pump body comprising a suction inlet 3a, a discharge outlet 3b, an impeller 3c driven by an electric motor (not shown) to pump fuel, and a cylindrical yoke 3d; 4, a strainer having a coupling pipe 4a, a screen 4b formed by weaving nylon threads or the like, and a protector 4c for preventing the collapse of the screen 4b; and 5, a bracket used to fixedly secure the fuel pump body 3 in the fuel tank 1. The bracket 5 is supported through a cushion 6 of elastic material such as rubber in such a manner that a small gap is formed between the bottom of the strainer 4 and the fuel tank bottom plate 1b.
Furthermore, in FIG. 1, reference numeral 7 designates a fuel hose through which the discharge outlet 3b of the pump body 3 is coupled to an outlet pipe 8; and 9, a cover plate for closing the mounting opening member through a packing 10.
In the in-tank type fuel pump thus constructed, the impeller 3c is rotated by the electric motor (not shown), so that the fuel is supplied into the coupling pipe 4a while foreign matter is removed therefrom by the screen 4b of the strainer 4, and is then passed through the suction inlet 3a, the cylindrical yoke 3d, the discharge outlet 3b, the fuel hose 7, and the outlet pipe 8, thus finally being discharged out of the fuel tank 1.
The conventional in-tank type fuel pump described above suffers from a difficulty that, for example, when the motor vehicle in which it is installed vibrates, the strainer screen bottom may be damaged by being sandwiched between the protector and the container bottom. As a result, foreign matter such as iron power in the fuel tank contaminates the pump body, thus hindering or at worst, stopping the pumping function.